


What will happen .........

by Destiel_Sterek1979



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sterek1979/pseuds/Destiel_Sterek1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen with the pack when certain secrets will come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ......When Derek finds out about Malia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if somebody told Derek about Malia in the show but for this story let's pretend he didn't know.  
> Takes place after dealing with the dead pool and they have to deal with minor attacks.  
> This chapter is about Derek finding out about Malia and what will he do with Stiles?  
> I don't own Teen wolf or the characters, they belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.

Derek couldn't believe it, his uncle Peter was supporting Stiles girlfriend Malia and Derek saw the resemblance between them.

Lydia and Kira stood next to him when Stiles went to Malia's other side and support her.

' Are my eyes deceiving me or does Malia look a lot like Peter?' Derek asked the girls.

Lydia look over the trio and said: 'Yes they have some resemblance with each other .'

Kira knew that Derek and Malia were the only ones who didn't know about Malia being Peter's daughter and she make a gesture to wait until they were somewhere safe.

'Okay, I'll bring Malia home and go home too.' Stiles said after he and Peter put Malia in the passenger seat of Roscoe.

Scott said he bring Kira home, Deputy Parrish, who survived the attack, took Lydia and Liam to their home and Derek and Peter stepped into Derek's car.

Peter and Derek came into the loft and Lydia called Peter.

'What's wrong Lydia?' Peter answered his phone.

'Are you alone?' Lydia answered.

Derek heard the question and knew that Peter and Lydia both have feelings for each other, so he thought that Lydia finally confess her feeling to Peter.

'He is alone in a minute' Derek said and he walked out of the door.

Peter was confused and Lydia waited until Peter said something.

'What was that?' Peter asked

'I don't know but Derek saw you with Malia and saw the resemblance' Lydia said 'You have to tell him that Malia is his cousin'

'I know but he also know that she is dating Stiles and you know what Derek did with Isaac, when he wanted to talk about Cora.'

'Yes he shut him up before he could even ask but Derek trusted Stiles with Cora when she was unconscious .' Lydia said

'And when Derek found out that Stiles touched her lips, Derek kicked his ass.' Peter said

'And said sorry when Stiles said he did it because she stopped breathing' Lydia said

'Derek is very protective about his family, well not with me but we both know he will threat him.' Peter said

'Derek can't do that because Malia will find out what happened and demand the truth.' Lydia said.

'Yes she will and what do you think what happens? Do you think Derek won't tell her about her being his cousin?' Peter said 'No we can't tell him'

'Sooner or later he will find out about it and I know for sure that he will tell her because he felt betrayed by all of us for not telling him and what do you think what will happen?' Lydia said 'If you tell him now, you can tell him why she doesn't know.'

Peter had to smile at that comment and knew why he love the banshee.

'Okay I will tell him.' Peter said.

'Okay I have to go, school tomorrow bye.' Lydia said

'Yeah bye' Peter said and he hung up thinking why he didn't say anything to her.

Derek came home 15 minutes after Peter hung up the phone .

'Derek there is something I need to tell you but you got to promise me to keep calm about it' Peter said.

'Okay' Derek replied and sat down on the couch

Peter walked to the couch and asked: 'Do you know why I wanted your mothers claws?'

Derek shook his head.

'Your mother erased a memory from me, something other that the location of the nemeton. So I asked Lydia to take the claws and find out what it was. Of course she didn't come alone, Allison was with her and after a while Lydia wanted to help me. When she threw the claws into the pole, she heard something and she told me I wasn't just a uncle. I'm a father too but Talia erased the memory from me to protect the mother and child. Lydia didn't tell me who it was and when I wanted to know, Allison tasered me and they both left.' When Scott needed my help with Stiles, I made a deal with Lydia. If I helped Scott, she would give me the name of my child. Well you know what happened, Scott and Lydia were in Stiles his head, broke the nogitsune's control over Stiles and Stiles took control of his own mind. After they got out, Lydia told me the name and unfortunate Scott heard it too. Soon enough Stiles and Kira heard it too and we all agreed not to tell my daughter because she have a lot on her mind right now. And we couldn't tell you because you were kidnapped by Kate, you're lost of powers and the dead pool. But now you should know that Malia is my daughter.'

'But she doesn't know because she's still adjusting to be human and learn how to use her powers in human form and go to school' Derek asked.

'Yes, Malia is the only one who doesn't know' Peter said.

'I have to go' Derek said.

'Derek you can't tell her now!' Peter said

'I'm not going to Malia and besides she needs to know but I can understand why you all keep it a secret. I'm not mad but I need to talk with a certain hyperactive spaz about it.' Derek said and he left.

 

When Derek arrived to the Stilinski house, the sheriff just walked to the cruiser.

'Derek what are you doing here?' John asked.

'Sorry John for arriving this late but I need a talk with Stiles and it can't wait.' Derek said.

'Actually I'm glad you came because I have the night shift and Stiles have school tomorrow. So will you make sure he'll go to bed on time?' John said.

'I will, my talk wouldn't take long.' Derek said.

'Well I'm in a hurry or I'll would let you in.' John said.

'Well it's okay, I'm going trough his window for old times sake.' Derek said.

The sheriff smiled, gave Derek a pat, stepped into the cruiser and left.

Derek jumped on the roof and climbed trough Stiles his bedroom window, giving Stiles the scare of his life. (some things are never grow old )

'Derek Hale, my dad just left and why didn't you use the front door like you always do?' Stiles said after he calmed down.

'Well i spoke to your dad, he knows that i climbed to your window and I did it for old times sake but when i go home I will use the front door' Derek said 'I need to talk with you.'

'Okay' Stiles said and he gesture to the chair.

Derek sat on the bed, smelling his cousin's scent mixed with Stiles his scent and he smiled.

'What do you want to talk about?' Stiles said.

'Stiles i consider you as my best friend, even if I'm annoyed by you. We know how to comfort each other without words. So I think you know what will happen now, for dating my cousin.' Derek said

'Dude, you knew from the start that I'm dating Mal... What did you say?' Stiles said

'I said my cousin, Peter just told me that Malia is his daughter' Derek said smiling

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

'Don't worry I'll be gentle' Derek said before he grabbed Stiles by his shirt and shoved him gently to the wall.

'Derek don't. You can't tell me to keep away from her.' Stiles said.

'Shut up Stiles, I'm not telling you to break up with her. I trust you with her. I trust you to treat her nice because if you don't, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth.' Derek said and he let Stiles go after he straightened Stiles his shirt.

Stiles began to laugh and told him that he wouldn't dare to hurt her.

Derek looked at the alarm and told Stiles to go to bed.

Stiles did and when Derek wanted to leave the house through the door, Stiles told him to use the window again for old times sake.

Derek left through the window and went home smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Malia


	2. What happens when Malia finds out that she is Peter's daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia finds out that she is Peter Hale's biological daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the fact that my story actually took place after season 4 when they al survived the dead pool and Derek got his powers back, this chapter will go back in the 4th season because Malia knows she's a Hale but she never talked with anybody about it and Stiles didn't found the list when she left  
> So this took place during weaponized.  
> Sorry It's a short chapter

After Scott dropped the jar with the mushrooms, Malia could see again and she saw the third part on the dead pool list.

There it was on the dead pool list, her name on it but it was a bit blurry.

when she could see better, she saw that she was listed as Malia Hale  and she couldn't believe it.

When Stiles wanted to get his hand on her shoulder she grabbed his wrist and turned it away.

Malia was so angry with Stiles and Scott that she had to leave the vault.

After she left and got her things she went to the place she considered home for eight years as a coyote.

She turned her phone down so she couldn't hear it ringing.

_I'm a Hale, I never knew that my parents lied to me._

_Who's daughter am I?_

_Why did Stiles and Scott kept it a secret?_

_who else knows this?_

_Should I say something to them or keep it quit?_

Malia was still thinking when she was found by Derek.

'Hey what happened?' Derek asked her.

Malia knew that Derek was losing his powers so she said: 'Nothing happened, I only was confused and angry because it was there all along and Kira had the jar in her hands. Scott dropped the jar, we could save a lot of us with it. So I had to go here and calm down.'

Derek didn't caught the lie and nodded.

'Are they worried about me?' Malia asked.

'They tried to call you but they couldn't reach you, even tracking your phone didn't work so yeah we were worried sick about you.' Derek said

' I'm sorry but I turned off my phone so I could calm down.' Malia said.

' I understand.' Derek said and he reach out his hand for her to take and lift her up

' Are you ready to go? Scott and Stiles are very worried.' He asked.

'Yeah I'm fine. How's is that woman doing, you know the one we found in the woods?' Malia said

'Braeden ? She's fine, actually she's the one who told us that the pack was infected with a virus and Satomi was the only one who wasn't infected because she alway drank tea from those mushrooms and that's how we knew there was an antidote. But Braeden will be released from the hospital tomorrow.' Derek said.

'Good' Malia said.

 

When Derek brought Malia to the McCall house, Stiles was there first to embrace her.

'Whatever I did, I'm sorry' Stiles said.

'It wasn't your fault, I needed space to think and calm down.' Malia said.

Scott came outside too and also the rest of the pack.

'Was she at the den?' Scott asked Derek.

'Yes she was. What happened at the school was a bit too much for her.' Derek said.

Scott nodded his head.

The whole pack including Derek had a pack movie night with snacks, made by Stiles, Melissa and Kira.

 

Malia also found out that every one knows about her except Derek and Liam.

She decided to wait until one of them will tell her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:  
> 'Malia you are my daughter' Peter said 'We didn't tell you sooner because you had problems with your human side and school so we didn't want you to give you more stress than you already have.'  
> 'Finally, took you long enough' Malia said


	3. Peter tells the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Malia and Lydia the truth.  
> How will Lydia react ?

The pack were gathered in the Stilinski home, when Peter said to Malia that he had to tell her something.

Malia nodded her head and thought that she finally got the truth about her and Peter.

'Malia, you are very strong and you adapt to your human side so fast, that it's time that you learn the truth.' Peter said.

'Come on say it, don't leave me here hanging.' Malia said.

'Malia you are my daughter' Peter said 'We didn't tell you right away because you were struggling with school and your control so we didn't want to add more stress on you than necessary.  
'Finally, took you long enough' Malia said .

'You knew?' Stiles asked her.

'Yes I knew when we were locked up in the vault, I was angry with you guys when i found out but when Derek came to find me, I knew he didn't know about this.

'Peter told me a month ago' Derek said ' And yes I gave Stiles the You-hurt-her-I'll-rip-your-throat-out speech'

'They told me 2 months ago after I heard them talking about you.' Liam said 'And because you have your shift under control and have help with school, I told them yesterday you could handle it.'

'Well I waited 3 months for any of you to tell me so I had time to accept this.' Malia said.

'Is that the reason, you let Peter come close to you?' Scott asked.

'He's my father and I've noticed that he is very protective of me. Well next to Derek of course.' Malia said.

Peter and Derek blushed.

'But that isn't the only secret you have, Don't you think it is time to tell a certain redhead about your feelings for her.' Malia said.

'Actually she's a strawberry blond' Peter and Stiles said together.

'Not the point' Lydia said 'Peter what does Malia mean by that?'

'N-nothing i-it isn't i-inp-port-tant.' Peter said.

Lydia looked at Peter with an I-don't-give-a-damn-about-that-now-tell-me-the-truth look and the rest of the pack ran to the kitchen.

Peter starts sweating and Lydia was waiting.

'Lydia I'm in love with you' Peter said and a loud cheering was heard from the kitchen.

Lydia looked at Peter and she shook her head.

'You can't be in love with me, your daughter is a few weeks older than me.' Lydia said and suddenly loud groans were heard from the kitchen.

'Don't care about that Lyds, do you love my dad?' Malia said.

'I do but I can't. Not after everything I've been through with him. And I can't trust my feelings for him, I don't know if they real or because he bit me and left me for dead.' Lydia said 'Besides I also have feelings for somebody else.'

Peter's heart was crushed and he walked out of the house and run away.

'I'm sorry.' Lydia said crying.

Derek, Jordan and Malia walked to her and Jordan embraced her, Malia said 'It's okay' and Derek said 'He'll come around'

When Lydia dried her tears, Stiles gave her a cup of tea and Lydia smiled.

'So if we are going to reveal secrets, Lydia would you tell us for who you have feelings for?' Scott asked.

Lydia looked at Jordan and Jordan looked at her.

'Me?' Jordan said.

Lydia nodded

'When?'

'When I helped you to find out what you are and I know we still got it find it but I can't even concentrate on that when you are near.'

Jordan couldn't speak but he knew one thing to let her know that he is in love with her too.

So he closed the distance between them, cupped her face and kissed her.

'You have no idea how long I wanted this' Jordan said between kisses.

Lydia and Jordan kissed again until Derek cleared his throat.

________________________________________________________________________________

Peter was running to the loft and he knew that Lydia rejected him.

He was crying on the floor until he passed out.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that a black wolf was sitting on the tree stump.

'Talia?' Peter said

The wolf flashed her red eyes before she shift into her human side.

Laura walked to her mother to put a robe on her.

'Am I dead?' Peter asked.

'No, you're still alive. But you should be.' Talia said.

'Ouch big sister, that was harsh.' Peter said

'Well after everything you did, I find it necessary to be harsh.' Talia said 'I should have slash your throat after you convinced Derek to let Ennis bite Paige. Then Laura was still alive and an Alpha, Scott McCall wasn't bitten, Lydia didn't almost die on the lacrosse field and Derek never had to slash your throat. But I didn't and you killed Laura, you bit Scott and Lydia, killed the one who was responsible for the fire and turned that bitch into a werejaguar, you made Lydia go crazy with your plan to make you alive again and you made a plan to create a deadpool and kill every supernatural creature including you're own flesh and blood. No wonder that Lydia can't love you, you aren't incapable to love. You didn't bat a eye when you killed your own niece, you didn't bat an eye when you almost killed my son, you lied to Stiles and Cora about Paige, good thing that Stiles didn't believe you either and asked Derek about her, you made Derek to give up his status as an alpha to heal Cora and you would kill your own daughter if you have to.'

'That's not true, I helped a lot too.' Peter said

'Oh you mean the vault? I know you had that information before they even went to the bank. Helped Scott with Stiles? You knew that Scott could do it himself and yet Lydia went with him because she knew that Malia is your daughter. Helped the pack when Scott was kidnapped by Kate Argent? You let her escape after Derek got her wounded and Chris shot her. Let's face it Peter, you want the power, the power of a true alpha and create the world into monsters like you, you want Scott McCall dead so you can be an alpha. YOU ARE A MONSTER AND YOU'LL NEVER CAN BE HAPPY AGAIN. EVERYTHING YOU DO WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH. YOU ARE A HALE AND OUR FAMILY GAINED A LOT OF RESPECT BECAUSE WE MAY BE PREDATORS BUT WE AREN'T KILLERS. YOU ARE A KILLER AND THEREFORE NOT A HALE WORTHY. YOU ARE SICK AND I'M ASHAMED TO BE YOUR SISTER. YOU'RE USELESS, A PAIN-IN-THE-ASS AND HEARTLESS. YOU DON'T DESERVED TO BE LOVED, NOT BY DEREK, NOT BY LYDIA AND CERTAINLY NOT BY YOUR DAUGHTER. WHY DO YOU THINK I ERASED THAT MEMORY HUH? BECAUSE YOU RAPED HER MOM AND TREATENED HER TO KILL HER IF SHE ENDED THE PREGNANCY. YOU CAN'T LOVE BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART.' Talia said and she walked away with Laura.

When Peter opened his eyes, he still heard the words.

He left the loft and went to Scott.

He almost killed Scott but Scott was stronger and knocked him out.

Derek gave him wolfs bane so he would stay unconscious until they brought him to Eichen House.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Peter was admitted to Eichen House in the season finale, so I had to twist it like this, otherwise it wouldn't fit with the story.  
> And I think that Talia would give him some tough love  
> In the next chapter a new character will join. (It's not a character from any TV show)


	4. .....Derek meet his Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek will finally meet his mate and she will tell him and the pack what Deputy Parrish is and her story.  
> The Hale pack, Boyd, Erica, Aiden and Allison will be mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it's not a crossover with supernatural but I used some things from the show.  
> Second, in their dream Derek only see his mate in her true form and she sees him in his beta form.  
> Third, We don't know if Parrish is that on the show but for this story he is.  
> And last we don't know the names of Derek's dad and aunt so I had to choose something.  
> And since the sheriff's name is revealed, I had to change it too

A week after Peter was admitted to Eichen House, Derek looked at the pack.

Scott and Kira were sitting on the couch and they were smiling, Stiles helped Malia with her homework and they kissed each other now and then, Lydia and Jordan were looking the bestiary for finding out what kind of creature the deputy is, Mason (who came to the loft a month ago when he saw Liam flashed his eyes and Scott told him about the pack of werewolves, coyotes, kitsune, banshee , humans and what the hell Jordan is) and Liam were working out and Noah and Melissa were talking.

Derek knew that something is going on between the sheriff and the nurse, something that would be approved by both Scott and Stiles.

Derek realized that he's alone, after Braeden told him that she liked him but what they had was only temporary.

She left Beacon Hills after she got a job to find somebody.

He hoped that he will find the one.

He thinks back to his dream, last night he dreamed that he find a woman, who's a supernatural creature and her name is Catherine-Lindsay.

He doesn't know what color her hair is, or her eyes but he know she's a 5'6 opposed to his 6'1 without high heels.

'Hey Sourwolf are you okay?' Stiles asked him.

'I'm fine, just thinking about a dream I had last night.' Derek answered.

'I wasn't in it right?' Stiles asked.

Derek laughed and said no but if he did, Malia would be in it too.

Derek told Stiles about the mysterious woman named Catherine-Lindsay and that she could be his mate.

Derek also told him that he don't know her last name and how she look.

'How are you going to find her?' Stiles asked.

'I know her voice, so I can recognize her by her voice.' Derek said.

'I hope that you find her Sourwolf, so you can be happy too.' Stiles said.

Derek is looking at his pack mates and they were all nodding their heads.

 

Cate-Lynn was driving in her car to Beacon Hills when she felt a connection with her mate.

She felt his need for her, his love for her and his pack and the happiness around him.

She looked at her wrist, a mark she recently received when she was visiting her dad.

It was a black triskelion and she know that her mate have the same one on his back, although his triskelion is a tattoo.

She also know that his name is Derek, is a werewolf and he's hot.

That could be a problem because Cate-Lynn is an archangel herself and the other angels believe that werewolves, kanimas, kitsunes and every other supernatural creatures are abominations.

Cate-Lynn like to call them gifted, just like her although she was born a human with a special gift.

Cate-Lynn saw a sign saying that she was in Beacon Hills and she drove to the nearest motel.

Although she didn't need to sleep or eat because she's an archangel, Cate-Lynn still sticks to her human ways.

When she got a room for the night, she grabbed her duffel bag, locked up her trusty '69 Camaro and went to her room to take a shower.

After the shower she was thinking about her friends.

There was Levi a vegetarian leviathan, Benny a vampire who refuse to drink from humans, Alexandra, Alex for short, a phoenix and of course Talia and Laura Hale.

After Cate-Lynn found out what she really was, she did some changes

So she came back, divined it into two large and one small areas.

The small area was the in between so the dead souls of the supernaturals except for angels and demons would be collected there to go to the good part or the bad part.

Of course her friends were on the good part and so were other creatures who never hurt a human but got killed.

And because Cate-Lynn trust Talia and Laura, the Hale pack was there too.

Talia's mate Jonathan was with Sandra, who was Peter's mate and Alex were the guardians of the portals to the good or bad sides.

Levi became the gardener and he was busy with the fruit and vegetables, which was prepared by their own chef Talia.

Benny was head of the security with Laura as his second in command.

Suddenly she felt her wrist burning, a sign that Derek was asleep and calling out for her.

She lay down and was asleep in seconds.

 

_**Derek was walking in the woods when he heard her voice and he turned around to see a big light come to him.** _

_**'Hi Catherine-Lindsay' He said.** _

_**'Hi Derek' She said.** _

_**Then they were walking next to each other and she said that she was in Beacon Hills.** _

_**Derek said that she should be going to his old house at noon, so he could meet her.** _

_**She said that she was here because of a phoenix and she had to take care of that first.** _

_**He said that he would wait for her as long as it takes.** _

_**When they arrived at a big house, Derek said: 'This was my old house before Kate burned my family down'** _

_**'So when we wake up, it doesn't like this?' She asked.** _

_**'No they took it down, don't know what they are building now but it's secured now.'** _

_**She placed her hand on his cheek, his stubble tickles on her hand.** _

_**'I hope we can meet each other soon' She said.** _

_**They kissed and talked until it was time to wake up.** _

Derek woke up and he smiled.

'I hope we meet soon my mate.' he said quietly

Cate-Lynn woke up and she looked out the window smiling.

Derek took a shower and drove to the sheriff's house where the pack were meeting.

Cate-Lynn took a shower and drove to the place where she would meet the person and tell about what the person is.

What Derek and Cate-Lynn didn't know, that they would meet their mate for the first time in real life.

 

Derek sat in the living room with Stiles, Malia, Scott, Kira, Mason, Liam, Melissa, Noah, Lydia and Jordan when somebody knocked on the door.

Noah opened the door and he saw a woman standing there.

'Hello what can I do for you?' Noah asked.

'Hi my name is Cate-Lynn and I was looking for a guy named Jordan Parrish at the station but they told me he was here.' the woman answered.

Jordan walked to the door when he heard his name and said : 'I'm Jordan Parrish.'

'Cate-Lynn di Angelo, I came to tell you something. Can we talk inside?'

Jordan looked at his pack mates and said : ' I'm actually busy right now, I have a "condition" but nobody know what it is.'

'That is why I need to talk with you, I know what it is!' Cate-Lynn said.

At that time Derek was paralyzed with shock and Stiles gently nudged him.

'It's her.' Derek said 'My mate is here'

'How do you know it's her?' Malia asked.

'Her voice. I recognize her voice.' Derek said.

The others nodded their heads and then Noah and Jordan came into the living room.

A woman followed them and when she looked at Derek, she knew.

'Derek' She said.

'Catherine-Lindsay' he said.

'Call me Cate-Lynn it's shorter' she said smiling

Derek smiled too and said: 'You're more beautiful and less glowy now'

Cate-Lynn blushed and said: 'You're hotter and less hairy'

Derek wrapped his arms around his mate and they hugged until Jordan cleared his throat.

'Right I came here to tell you what you are.' Cate-Lynn said to Jordan.

'Yes so what am I?' Jordan said.

'A phoenix' both Derek and Cate-Lynn said and the rest of them looked at them.

'She told me in the dream last night.' Derek said 'Although I don't have a clue what a phoenix is'

'There's nothing about it in the bestiary either' Lydia said.

Cate-Lynn looked at her and asked for the book.

Lydia gave it to her and Cate-Lynn looked into it, a sign of recognition in her eyes.

'This is the bestiary of the Hale pack.' Cate-Lynn said 'How did you get it ? I mean this is the McCall pack right?'

'Because I'm a Hale so they got the copy from me' Derek said.

'So you are the famous Der-bear and yes came from Lola and by the way the pack doesn't blame you for what happened to them.' Cate-Lynn said.

Derek looked shocked to her.

'But before I tell you about it, do I have your permission to add some info in the bestiary?' Cate-Lynn said and Derek nodded.

Cate-Lynn opened the bestiary on a blank page and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly words and drawing began to form and when it stopped, Cate-Lynn gave the bestiary to Jordan.

'That's everything about the phoenixes and I suggest to read it first before we can do anything.' Cate-Lynn said.

Stiles, who stood next to Cate-Lynn and saw what happened, asked: 'How did you do that ? What are you ? You're not going to hurt us right ? I can't take another fight right now with the finals coming up. I need to pass my finals. I need.......' before Cate-Lynn paced her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

'Relax Stiles, let's sit down and I tell you everything.' Cate said.

They all sat down and Cate-Lynn began.

'My name is Catherine-Lindsay di Angelo, I'm 26 years old, I was born as the second child of Thomas di Angelo and Nicole di Angelo-Rosberg. I have a brother Carlo, who's a year older than me. My parents divorced when I was 7 years old because my dad is a hunter and my mom hated it, plus she didn't believe in this crap, Her words not mine. My father remarried two years after that with a loving woman named Margarita and my two half-sisters were born a year later. My sisters Candice and Callie are now 16 years old and they live in Italy because my dad is an Italian. I was born a human but I have a gift. I can see and hear angels in their true form without my eyes burning out or my eardrums blow up. I was also protected by two archangels and both of them gave me something very precious for them.

When I was 16, I was in a car accident with my mom and step-dad and I almost didn't make it.

Unfortunately for my mom and step-dad, they died immediately but I was fighting for my life.

Then one of the archangels, Michael came to me and gave me a part of his grace, healing me instantly. I went to Italy with my dad, graduated high school, went to Stanford university, fell in love with a guy named Gabe and almost got engaged to him.

He left me a month before graduation, telling me that I wasn't the one for him and he wasn't the one for me.

But I graduated in meds and was about to start my internship, when I was in a place called purgatory. It's a place where all creatures except for demons and angels are going when they die and it was a horrible place. I had to kill to survive and I met my friends there. But then I started to change, I could read their minds, saw when somebody was lying, could see their true forms and had pain in my back.

But me and my friends didn't spent to much time on it because in purgatory, you don't have the time to relax.

Then one day a bloodthirsty vampire tried to attack me and I place my hand on his head. There was a light and when the light was gone, the vampire was dead, his eyes burned.

I knew I was an angel but I couldn't tell when I got the angel mojo.

So I trained hard to control my powers, to learn how to fly because the pain in my back? It was my wings. When I knew how to control my powers, a portal was opened and I got out but I promised Benny, Levi, Alex, Lola and Talia that I would come back if I could.

After I returned, an angel named Jackie came to me and told me I was the archangel of humanity and purgatory. When I learned about everything, most of it I already knew because of my father and Michael, I heard that my first love Gabe was the archangel Gabriel and he also gave a part of his grace to me and with Michael's grace it formed a new grace, my grace which means I became an archangel but with my emotions intact.

So I went back to purgatory because I can go in and out and I made some changes. There is a good side for creatures like you who protects the humans and there is a bad side for the creatures who like to kill humans. Also there is a what I call a waiting space between the sides and there is where unmarked souls going after they die. Derek's father is one of the guardians who decide if you go to the good side or the bad side. So that's my story and to answer your questions, my grace wrote it and I can do anything with it like calm you down, Throw you against the wall without using my hands, get things by snapping my fingers, smite the bad ones, that means I kill them, I heal faster than you werewolves and can heal you with a touch, I don't need to eat, sleep or wash myself because my grace is doing all that but like I said I was born a human so I eat if i want to.

If somebody have trouble sleeping, one touch and you sleep like a baby and also take away your nightmares. I can enter dreams but I don't do that unless it complete necessary. The only weapon I have is an angel blade, I can kill every creature with it but in wrong hands it's the only weapon to kill me. There are creatures in purgatory called Leviathans and they are like shape shifters/Demons because they need a body to posses but they can shift it when hurt. They are the only creatures who can kill an angel without a weapon. I'm not going to kill you, You are the good ones despite what any other angel will tell you and the only thing I do is mark everyone of you because if you are marked, you skip the waiting room part and go to the good side of purgatory. The humans will be marked to but you'll go to heaven and will have access to the good side of purgatory. Allison is a regular visitor and all the packs accepts her despite being a hunter. The Hale pack took Boyd, Erica and Aiden under their care until Scott die, then they will be taking him as their alpha. Same for everyone except Derek and Malia because you belong to the Hale pack. And yes all the packs are allies so no fighting about space. So that is all, any other questions?'

'Can we see your wings?' Stiles asked.

'I only can show you the shadow of it, wings are kinda private between family and mates and they are the only ones who can touch them too.' Cate-Lynn said

Everyone except Derek were disappointed.

'But this is a feather of my wings and you can touch it since it's not attached at my wings anymore' Cate-Lynn said when she showed them a feather.

Stiles picked it up gently and suddenly he felt calm.

'There's still grace on right?' He asked.

'Yes can you feel it?' Cate-Lynn answered.

'I feel calm now, like I don't have ADHD.' Stiles said.

'I don't think you let them take it away from you so keep it and here are more of them' Cate-Lynn said when she got five another black feathers to let the others feel.

Lydia felt calm and under control, Kira found out that the feather had the same effect as her katana, Scott was more in touch with his alpha side, Jordan felt his power racing before it calmed down, Malia was reading a book when she held a feather and suddenly she began to do her homework with asking for help or notes, Liam could feel the calmness and the love from his pack mates.

Derek had a feather in his hand when he blacked out, he saw how to groom Cate-Lynn's wings, where the oil glands are and what effect it will have on her before he came back to reality.

'Holy god they are really big' Derek said.

'I know' Cate-Lynn said.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something personal in this story, the triskelion on the wrist is my tattoo, although I have a mirrored version of Derek's triskelion. (Found that out after 2 weeks but because it's on my left wrist, it's not a problem)  
> On hiatus for now, no inspiration anymore and season 5 didn't help at all.  
> Maybe I'm going to continue this but I marked it complete for now


End file.
